You don't want to know
by kneh13
Summary: Ginny is fed up with the stalking hateful git that is Draco Malfoy. She decides that enough is enough. She wants answers and he is the only with them. DG eventually. Contains mild language. More to come soon


**You don't want to know**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Anything you recognize is obviously not mine. However much I wish it was. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**AN: **Just a short note, anything is italics is either flashback or inner thoughts. I believe I have made it easy enough to differentiate. Enjoy!

* * *

"Look Malfoy, I want to know why you feel the need to make my life miserable and I want to know now. And I don't want any of that tosh about my family or our money. I want a real reason."

Even as Ginny heard those words coming out of her mouth, she couldn't believe it. This confrontation had been in the making for months, ever since that day on the train where Malfoy, for once without his goons, found her alone in a compartment.

* * *

When Draco saw the littlest Weasley stomping up to him with a purposeful gleam in her eye, he knew he was in big trouble. He knew that the proverbial cat was going to be out of the bag. He knew that he would have to explain everything.

Even as he heard her saying, "Look Malfoy, I want to know why you feel the need to make my life miserable and I want to know now. And I don't want any of that tosh about my family or our money. I want a real reason," he did not want to believe it.

He knew that this altercation had been in the making ever since that day on the train when he managed to lose Crabbe and Goyle, his lumbering goons, and find her alone in a compartment. It was just too good to resist. Who better to harass than a member of the Weasley family, hated by the Malfoys on sheer principle.

* * *

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't the littlest Weasley all by her lonesome? Wherever is big brother?" Draco drawled in his usual lazy fashion._

"_That's none of your business Malfoy. Now, if you don't mind, I am trying to read. Not that you would understand."_

"_Feisty as ever, I see."_

"_Bugger off," Ginny snarled._

"_You see, I would, but I happen to find this highly amusing. Whatever is more amusing than riling up someone you detest?"_

"_Uh, let's see. Plenty of things. Not that you would know. You're too sick and twisted."_

"_Why thank you, Madame," he said mockingly. "I do try."_

"_Now, if you don't recall, I told you to bugger off."_

"_Oh, I heard, I just chose to ignore it. I don't take orders from those below me."_

"_Malfoy you are going to regret that," Ginny said while drawing out her wand. _

"_I am so scared," Draco replied._

"_You should be. Maximus acnais."_

_Draco's eyes went wide as his normally clear complexion started sprouting pimples of every variety._

"_I'll get you for this Weasley," Draco said as he stormed out, cursing as he went._

"_Yeah, and my little dog to," Ginny said while chuckling, quoting her all time favorite film._

* * *

"For the past few months you have been making my life a living hell and I want to know why. Wait, no, I _deserve _to know why." _'There. That ought to show him.'_

Draco looked at her moment before replying. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Ginny said, while a slight red tint began to appear on her cheeks. '_That prat! I can't believe that he doesn't even have the shred—' _her inner monologue was cut off with Draco's reply.

"I won't dignify this... this bombardment of yours with an answer."

"Bombardment. In case you have forgotten, which I'm sure you have because your memory is atrocious, this is the first and only time I have ever sought you out. You are the one who usually stalks and attacks me." _'I won't let him get to me. Not again. He doesn't deserve it.'_

"Stalk you. I do not pursue those of your class, in case you forgot, Weasley."

"Hmph," Ginny said. "Are you forgetting that time in the dungeons?"

* * *

The feisty girl continued on with her rampage. Even with her extreme anger, or whatever you wish to call it, directed at him, he couldn't help but admire her daring, her spunk.

"For the past few months you have been making my life a living hell and I want to know why. Wait, no, I _deserve _to know why."

'_yes, you deserve to know why, but I won't... no scratch that, I can't tell you.' _"No," he said.

"What do you mean no?" Ginny said, while a slight red tint began to appear on her cheeks.

"I won't dignify this... this bombardment of yours with an answer." '_There, that should get her off track. Make her forget what she actually wants to know.'_

"Bombardment. In case you have forgotten, which I'm sure you have because your memory is atrocious, this is the first and only time I have ever sought you out. You are the one who usually stalks and attacks me."

"Stalk you. I do not pursue those of your class, in case you forgot, Weasley."

"Hmph," Ginny said. "Are you forgetting that time in the dungeons?"

How could he forget, he had almost blown it right there.

_

* * *

_

_She had felt like someone was following her but chocked it up to being nervous about not knowing where she was. Finally she decided to call out to see, if only to sate her curiosity._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" She called, hoping no one would answer. "Hello?"_

_He stood in the shadows behind her. Watching as she looked around wide-eyed, in case of a response. When she relaxed he responded._

"_Weasley," he said, as he watched her jump. "Having fun?"_

"_Malfoy!" she said in surprise. "Can't find anything better to do so you follow me around the dungeons. That's pretty lame."_

_He had been following her but it wasn't like he was going to admit it. "Follow you? In your dreams?" He paused. "Is that it, little Weasley, do you dream of me?_

"_Pfft," Ginny scoffed. "As if. Unless you are going to be of some help, which I doubt, and tell me how to get out of the blasted dungeons, I am leaving." She turned to leave but stopped when she heard him speak._

"_I could tell you. If I wanted to."_

"_But let me guess, you don't want to."_

"_Not particularly. However, I am feeling charitable."_

"_You? Charitable. Don't make me laugh."_

_He was enjoying their little banter. However, she was standing much too far away. "Tsk, tsk. Don't want to offend me before I tell you."_

"_Of course not," she replied sarcastically. _

_He stepped closer once more, there was now only two or three steps separating them. "You follow along this tunnel. You will come to a fork," he moved a little bit closer. _

"_Take the right fork. Walk along that path until you reach the portrait of Alexandros the Almighty. Turn left." He stepped closer still. Two more steps separated them._

"_Follow that path and you should come out near the old Potions room." He took a large step. There was only a small amount of space separating them._

_Ginny looked up to meet his eyes. Quickly, as if she had been burned, she looked away. She mumbled a quick thanks and was off._

_He slumped against the wall and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This girl was going to be the death of him._

**AN: **This is all for now. I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea where this plot bunny came from but it was an insistent one. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
